


Baby Pink

by Redbean_Paste



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Nail Polish, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5130185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redbean_Paste/pseuds/Redbean_Paste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe paints Max's nails and thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Pink

Chloe looks down at Max’s small hands laid on her knee, A baby pink polish covers a few nails and the brush in Chloe's hand.   
She never knew that something as insignificant painting someone's nails could be this intimate. She had never known this feeling, Not with any of the boys she'd been with, Not even with Rachel. Max was an anomaly to her. With her came adventure but also safety and comfort. She hadn't felt this safe, This wanted, Since she lost her dad. Max had brought her back like a guiding light. As she finished painting the last nail, she looks up at Max.   
“All done Maxie!” she chirps avoiding the others eyes. When they finally did meet she smiled a shy smile at Chloe and leans into her.   
“Chloe…” she pauses and turns to kiss her cheek.”Thank you.” It was quiet and small but the weight of it hung in the air. Chloe ruffles Max’s hair.  
“Don't mention it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second work in this style, please comment if you all would like more like this or longer multi-chapter fics. thank you!


End file.
